Our secret
by T.C.Waite
Summary: Hermione returns for her fifth year at Hogwarts, but its not just her OWLs that she's worried about. Draco Malfoy thinks he is everything, and does everything he can to prove it, but can she prove to him that she's worth it? Can he prove to her that he's not half as bad as he makes out? If you're in it for the long haul this is the fic for you, mild smut/mostly building tension
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The journey from 9 ¾ to Hogwarts was always one that filled me with anticipation, but the recent events of last year had dampened our spirits. A foggy depression hung about our carriage, and though me and Ron chatted easily, Harry had a distant far off look in his eyes. The disciplinary hearing not only confirmed to him the ignorance of the wizarding community, but also the distance Professor Dumbledore had put between them. "Harry, I know it's been hard these past few weeks, but I really think tha-"

"Hermione, honestly I'm fine. Would you quit fretting."

"I know, but…"

"Seriously." He said in a verging on an aggressive tone. Only a minute before several third year Hufflepuffs had walked past the open carriage door muttering 'liar'. Ron was quick to close the door, but it was too late, already Harry had seized up, his entire body turning out to face the window, his lips pressed together in an angry line.

"Hermione maybe he's right, leave it for once alright." Ron spoke after several minutes.

I sighed heavily, turning also to face the window. There was so much else I wanted to say then, but I knew I'd probably make matters worse. I don't think it was ever really the comments people made in themselves, but the constant reminder of Diggory's death, after all each harsh word was tainting his memory. Harry and Cedric had not necessarily called themselves friends, but he'd shown Harry loyalty, and I don't think Harry will ever forget. After an hour I'd almost entirely forgotten about the ordeal, and the journey was slowly drawing to an end. Ron had fallen asleep, leaving me and Harry silent in in the carriage. I was the first to break the silence: "We should probably get changed into our robes, last time we left it late you and Ron were late out of the carriage because the line to the loo was so long." I tried to appear casual, but my laugh came out rather strained. He caught on that I was trying to make an effort though.

"Ahah yeah," he said, again he sounded quite forced too.

"Bloody nuisance that was!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. He sat up, looking at the pair of us through eyes half open. "Barely got out on time eh mate, though I s'pose I was wishing that the train was going to close up and we'd be taken back to London, maybe miss the first years choosing ceremony. That thing goes on for ages."

"Such a cop out Ron Weasley!" I said half joking, half serious. After all, the choosing ceremony was an important occurrence, and reminded us of the reasons behind our houses, not that I am condoning house prejudices. To be honest I was glad Ron had spoken no matter what it was, it calmed the hostility in the carriage. Though I didn't want to upset Harry, or continue whatever tension there was between us before, I really didn't see how he could get so defensive to quickly, I'm sure deep down he knew that all I wanted was to improve the situation and not be another person to remind him of last year. I just thought that if he talked about it… well, I don't know… maybe it would allow him to understand his own feelings a bit better.

Once we changed into our robes we were ten minutes away; I took my wand out of my jacket pocket and placed it inside my robes, and lifted my trunk down from the overhead shelf. I sat back down on the seat. Harry and Ron started playing this game, something about who they would marry if they had to out of Professor Snape, Sprout or Flitwick. I answered in my head: Flitwick. The guy just seems so nice.

As we made our way off the train I heard him before I saw him. "Potter!" I spat in our general direction, him and his cronies moving closer. "Been spouting any more lies during the journey?"

"Leave it out Malfoy." I said without raising my voice, but I was nowhere near to being calm.

"Oh sorry, didn't have enough time to come up with anything good?" he said again to Harry. Harry finally met his gaze, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Come on Harry, he's not worth it." I said to him quietly.

"Yeah mate, Hermione's right, he's not." said Ron in disgust.

"Alright Weasley no need to defend him, sure he can defend himself. After all, didn't he take on the Dark Lord not last year?"

"I did." Said Harry icily.

"Hm, wouldn't be needing any advice from your little friends here, now would we? Especially not from you Weasley, even the sight of spiders sends your sorry little arse running." He laughed, and so did the other little gathering of Slytherins.

"Harry, lets go." I said.

"And you, mudblood? Well… need I say anymore?" Malfoy turned to the crowd as if expecting to hear cheering. I say 'as if expecting' but I mean of course there was. Before Ron could move I grabbed his arm. "Ron, no." I said soothingly "It doesn't matter, I don't even care." I lied. "Lets just go, _please._ " I said. We did.

The feast was magnificent, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it. Plates filled with food, the candles hanging high above us. Harry sat next to me, Ron right opposite; honestly, I loved Hogwarts, though I don't consider it akin to my home- like Harry- it's a close second, and I feel safe here. Dumbledore rose from the top table, he said his usual speech, and it was calming to hear. After the traumas of last year, and the unusual circumstances of Grimmauld place, normality was welcomed. Only there was a change. Dumbledore announced our new defence against the dark arts teacher: Dolores Umbridge. I watched fascinated as this woman entirely dressed in pink took to the floor. She had an air about her, cold, deceiving. Her words were short and clipped, but her voice was high pitched and screeching. Harry turned to me "That woman, she was at my hearing.". Brilliant. Ministry spies. I'd had no doubt that this year would be seriously restricted to the terms of the ministry, but sending someone to our school? This meant Fudge was really paranoid.

After Dinner we made it back up to the common room. "I cant believe Fudge has sent Ministry spies! This is stupid, and it's like he can't even see it!" I exclaimed.

"Of course he can't Hermione, you heard what Sirius said, he's too paranoid to act on anything." Ron said.

"Yeah, you should have heard how definitive he was in the hearing about Voldemort." Harry said.

We spoke for half an hour more before going to bed. It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to find the sun streaming in the window. Our dorm holds this sort of musky old smell and I suppose it's comforting to be back under the covers breathing it all in. I gathered them up in my fists so that my feet extended out beneath the covers, and the blankets stretched up under my chin. The first few mornings were much of the same, I rose to sun and marvelled at the familiarity of it all; the same four poster I'd had since the first year, but its cotton curtains remained the same lively red, and my assortment of random boxes full of books and parchment remained tucked underneath. The first day had been new and exciting, and even now, two weeks in, I'm still getting used to my new timetable. Today was Wednesday. First charms with Flitwick, then Transfiguration with McGonagall- I had a free study period before lunch before the rest of my lessons- then Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I gazed about the room, only to find empty beds. Merlin's beard! I was late for breakfast. Thankfully I'd had the forethought to unpack my trunk early on Monday, and my books for that day were laid dutifully at my bedside ready to be packed in my bag. I grabbed them with haste, got changed quickly and brushed my hair frantically, not bothering to look at my reflection before scrambling out of the door.

"Hermione! What on God's green earth happened this morning?" Ron said as I neared the Gryffindor table, "looks like you've been through a hedge backwards."

"Yes, thanks Ron." I said, swinging my legs over the table in frustration.

"No, really Hermione. Your buttons." Said Harry smirking. I looked down, instantly my cheeks flushing. My attire was hardly that to be laughing at * _directed at one particular Weasley*_ but it did look pretty awful. All the buttons to my shirt had been done up wrong, the material gathering in the wrong places. I grabbed some toast, and got up to leave.

"Whe-ere are you go-going?" Ron said between stifled giggles.

"To dress myself properly you goon. Honestly, if I thought I could be this funny so early in the morning… well... I'd become a stand up comedian!"

"A what?" And he erupted further into an irretrievable fit of giggles.

"Didn't Muggle Studies teach you anything? Oh never mind!" I exclaimed as he just continued. Honestly, did it really deserve that reaction? The poor children, wouldn't know humour if it slapped them with a broom.

Ginny got up from the table, "I'll come with you." She said.

"I don't know how you admit to people you're related to him." I said to her as we travelled out of the hall.

"I don't." she said, and I snorted.

As we rounded the corner and took to the stairs a band of Slytherins passed us. Crabbe bumped my shoulder. "Watch where you're going" I said angrily.

"Why don't you watch it, Mudblood?" said Goyle.

"Come on," Ginny whispered as I attempted to stare them down. " _hermione."_ She said more sharply and grabbed my arm. Malfoy hung back behind the three of them, his eyes briefly drifting over Ginny and then purposefully landing on me. They were icy, a cold blue, and they sent a jolt through my stomach when they locked onto my own. I didn't want to wait for the snide remark, instead I allowed Ginny to lead my arm.

"Yeah run away, Mudblood." Crabbe said scathingly, earning him a snort from Goyle. It made my blood boil. Running away? I wrenched my arm out of Ginny's hard hold. " _leave it."_ She angrily whispered, putting emphasis on the 't'.

"Oh because your such a fright, Goyle? Spare me the nightmares and pick on a first year why don't you?" I spat, looking at Goyle directly and standing up taller, raising my chin.

"Yes well he would, Granger, but they're a little bit more tough round the edges." Malfoy said silkily, and my eyes snapped to him, those cold eyes of his scanning me. "Some of them can even dress themselves properly, you know, brush their hair, do up their buttons…" He smirked as his eyes travelled down to my chest where… oh dear, they really were done up all wrong and they allowed for a small gap… my cheeks flushed.

"You would know Malfoy, chasing after anything with a wand, no doubt the first years are no exeption."

"Not _anything_ with a wand, Granger. I do have standards." He said in a light tone, but I knew exactly what he was implying, and it was not a light matter. I indignantly raised my nose and turned around, looking at Ginny as if to say 'let's leave now' but she had stepped forward towards the boys. "Oh really Malfoy? That's what you thought when you were with Lavender yesterday? Up to your _high standards?_ Your pathetic. Come on hermione." This time I followed.

Once we'd reached the girls lavatory I placed my hands on the sink. I shouldn't let it get to me, I mean what were their insults really? Name calling and a few bumps on the shoulder, there's far worse a girl can deal with. And so what? I was proud of being muggle-born. Merlin's beard, honestly that was my identity, my family, my home. I don't care what a few knuckle-heads say to me in the hallway. I'm better than that.

"Hey, don't listen to them. Really." Ginny started to rub my arm. I stared down at the basin. No matter what I told myself I couldn't deny the prickling of my eyes, or the feeling of my stomach sinking. It did matter. It had mattered since first year, when the taunts started, when people realised I was new to magic, I was new to the world they'd been able to adore for so long. I had immersed myself in books all summer, researched everything I could about Hogwarts, spells, wizards, witches. I was consumed by the fantastical. I was baffled that I was becoming the fantastical. I… me… a witch. It was too extraordinary for the ordinary misfit that I was. And I _would_ be extraordinary, I was going to learn magic for heaven's sake, how couldn't I be? I suffered the normal awkwardness, unable to find friends, feeling misplaced and alone, only it was more than that. I felt distanced from the others, suffering in some sort of limbo between the muggle world and that of magical kind; when I went home I didn't fit back in, mum tried to make it easy, and she invited all my family round our house, my old friends too. I wasn't like them anymore though, I had different interests. Finding Harry and Ron as friends gave me some sort of solace, but I was still followed by the blood shaming. It never got old.

"It doesn't bother me anymore Ginny," I said looking up to meet her eyes "I may be what they say they are, but I don't care." I shrugged and turned back to the mirror. I took my wand out of my cloak, took the soap in hand, muttered a transfiguration spell. The soap turned into a toothbrush in my hand.

"You didn't even brush your teeth!?"

"Oh leave me in peace, I barely got out of the door."

"Sure, but you had time to grab your books, more ink and a spare quill?" she asked inquisitively.

"Needs must." I said defensively.

"Oh sure," she said slyly, "And those letters from Victor, Hm? _Needs must_ too huh? _"_ she lurched for my bag but I swiped it up before she got to it.

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently "There are no letters."

"Oh, I think she doth protest too much" Ginny said. I could see she was enjoying herself.

"Ginny, really, Shakespeare? Someone's a bit keen in muggle studies." I attempted to divert the conversation.

"Too much time with dad, s'pose its rubbed off, but that's not the point!" she exclaimed. "What's my favourite Bulgarian been up to anyway?"

"Ginny, you can't trick me like this. There. Are. No. Letters." I said in mock seriousness.

"Sure, sure. Dear… Hermio-niny." She said in a gruff, low accent. "Weather… is… cold… here. Play… Quidditch… all…time. Miss… you. The luf of… mine… life… hermio-niny." She finished. I couldn't quite help but giggle.

"Well, I happened to find that particularly cute."

"Oh yeah sure, nothing to do with the fact he'ss a professional quidditch player or anything." She laughed.

"Alright, well I admit that was mostly the appeal." I smirked. "I liked his accent too though…"

"Quit with the denying the letter having, just hand them over." She demanded, her arm extended, palm facing upwards. I conceded, handing her my bag.

"How'd you know anyway?"

"Hermione, really? You're an open book. You blushed as soon as the bloody thing was delivered yesterday." She barely glanced up as she took out the crumpled parchment from the bottom of my bag.

"hm… yeah but I mean about the quills and ink." I probed.

"Have I or have I not known you for more than two minutes? Anyone would figure out that Hermione Granger would not leave the dorm unprepared for her lessons. Nothing would stop that fearless girl from stampeding out of the door ready to learn." She said in jest. Could I really be that much of an open book? That dented my ego a tad.

"Stampeding, Ginny no. I'm more graceful. I like to gallop." I said.

"haha sure." She said as she took the letters out of my bag and began to read. Turning back to the mirror I had time to fully look at myself. My hair was tied into a messy bun and my eyes were sunken and had dark rings circling under them. I grunted.

" _Hermione…_ " she said looking mischievous, "Hm he's 'missing those times in the library' now is he?" she flicked he hair sardonically. "Care to share?"

"Ginny, you know we did nothing."

"Yes, I know. Very interesting, I'm sure he was just taken by your eyes or something."

"I'll have you know my eyes are very beautiful."

"I'm sure." Is all she said, her tone too sarcastic for my liking. And I suppose it _was_ hard to believe that all me and Victor did was talked, and I wasn't about to admit to Ginny that all we'd done was kissed. We barely talked! This letter business was a bit confusing, I mean I was sure he would forget about me soon after he returned to durmstrang and got on with his quidditch…um…stuff.

"Hey what does he mean 'hopefully seeing you soon and your hyppogr-ei-ffs' Hermione is that a euphemism?" she said, I snorted.

"His idea of a joke I suppose." I said "I was reading a book and well he asked me what it was about and tried to explain it to him and I suppose he wasn't listening because next thing I know he's trying to pronounce 'hippogriff' and well yeah… he got it wrong."

"And I suppose you thought it was cute?"

"No actually, I thought he was being rather dumb." We chuckled.

Several minutes after that we decided to exit the lavatory. It was time for charms and I wasn't prepared to leave little Flitwick waiting. I departed Ginny, and started down the corridors alone. We were sharing the class with the ravenclaws, so I wasn't surprised to see Cho Chang a few metres away from me. She seemed fidgety and anxious, as if she thought people were looking at her, and I suppose she wouldn't be wrong. For days now people had been giving her pitying glances. I felt sorry for her, really and truly. First Diggory, then her mum at the ministry, and most importantly her O. , and if that wasn't enough she had to suffer through weeks of torment from the slytherins.

I spotted Ron and Harry out of the corner of my eye, Harry's eyes drifting over to where Cho now stood alone against the wall, completely isolating herself from the rest of the ravenclaws. The two of them drew closer to me. "Finally, Hermione. What were you and Ginny doing in their anyway? Mothers meeting?"

"Glad you've recovered sufficiently from your fit this morning Ronald."

"And you." He said.

"So immature." But he'd already lost interest, following Dean into the classroom. I turned to Harry, only to find him still looking at Cho.

"Go talk to her for heavens sake," I said to him. He jumped as if noticing me standing there for the first time.

"What do you mean?" he said furrowing his brow.

"Oh just quit the act Harry, its time you did _something_. Can't keep staring at her until she comes over, your going to have to make the first move." I practically shoved him toward her, noticing how her face lightened just a little upon him stumbling awkwardly toward her.

I walked into the classroom, taking my seat and placing my books and parchment on the desk. The lesson droned on in a monotonous fashion, and though I liked Flitwick, his voice always made charms seem disinteresting. I stopped listening, after all, I'd already read up on household charms, boring as it was. I found myself thinking of what Ginny had said: was I really that much of an open book? And if so, did she see how distraught I really was about the whole blood prejudice thing? Did Malfoy? Merlin's beard did they all? He'd been so smooth and quick-witted, and though his insults stung I admired him for that much, even if he was a self-centred twat, and what had I looked like? An insufferable weak-willed little girl. I suppose he _was_ right. _Couldn't even dress myself_. Really who am I to judge him about his love affairs, not really having much of my own now was I? Well, apart from Victor I suppose, and really dean had been looking at me more now that I had been talking to him more in herbology. No one was particularly rude to me. It was only Malfoy and a couple of slytherins really. And who were they to insult me? Certainly not anyone high in my good books. Not in anyone's. Bunch of evil little, dark arts loving prats that still think they're living in some sort of patriarchal society. They don't own the school! For heavens sake of course they don't.

It wasn't soon before the lesson was over. Flitwick assigned us a 200 word essay on the effects of several household charms if not performed correctly, expressly underlining 'in detail', much to Ron's dismay. "Detail? Detail! On several hazards of charming a broomstick? I think my mum's pinny is a lot more interesting than that!"

Harry, however, was still completely out of it, gazing out of the window. Something tells me Cho's chat didn't go as well as I'd hoped. Ah well, there's always tomorrow. The day continued rather the same. McGonagall's class seemed to be alright until she announced we had to do paired projects. I mean, I love Neville, but how am I supposed to get any transfiguration work done when he won't stop talking about Herbology? I decided to visit the library before we all went to visit Hagrid.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, sorry the update took so long. As you know this is my first and only (as of yet) story, so I have been unsure about the whole uploading thing, and tbh a bit unsure about how I was going to keep going with this one.**_

 _ **I've reread it so many times now and have only just got the confidence back to keep going. This is like my trial run for further stories, so maybe future stories will be better? Hopefully?**_

 _ **I've taken to calling Hermione 'herm' in my head, so here's some more from my little herm.**_

 _ **T**_

Chapter 3

I rounded the corner of the corridor and made my way through the large oak doors of the library; it always holds an almost empty smell, like the old pages of books have been breathing, and there is no air left, just the slither of a scent of musk from the wooden shelves. Over the years I've become quite a hermit, hiding myself away in the library, but honestly its nice to get the peace away from the drama of everything. I do love Harry, but it seems whenever I'm with him he just radiates this sense of restlessness and nerves, and generally Ron helps to rile him up and make him excited, and they just bounce of each other building themselves up into this fidgety restless mess that sometimes I just can't handle. It's annoying. They are extremely annoying.

I took my usual seat toward the back of the library where there is a small collection of tables and chairs. Usually people seat themselves toward the doors of the library, and that's where it's loudest, and there are seats down some of the aisles which is always quieter than where I usually sit, but then you don't get a good view of the people sat near the doors. Don't get me wrong, I am a hermit, but I like to people watch. Plus, the older years like the aisle seats for other reasons completely unrelated to the library so no thanks, I'd rather not watch _that_. I said I was a hermit not a creep.

For a few minutes after I had sat down I stared at the entrance and just sat with my body basking in the sun from the skylights above. Danny Hart was arguing with someone who'd taken that book on herbology again that he's been after since before the summer holidays, and seriously Danny? Buy. Your. Own. Miss Pince strutted over there ready to break it up, it was a lost cause by then, but she shuffled them out of the library nonetheless. I didn't get to see the rest. Some second years entered, looked round at the empty place and left. It didn't seem that much more would be happening, so I took my book out. It wasn't revision, not yet, but I might as well read back up on how to transfigure household items into useable floo. To be quite honest I find the whole process horrifying, though it might be usable its not effective and the side effects are rough.

A good half hour had probably passed before I finally decided to detach my eyes from the pages, deciding enough was enough, and yes, fine, the book is boring. Yes, ok, I'm doing this to at least appear like I'm properly trying in transfig theory this year but its so godamn boring, and I'm already getting good grades professor alright? It's the only subject I'm predicted an E in and not an O. I hate McGonagall sometimes.

I saw him sitting casually at the desk to the far right of the little sitting section, feet up on the table, reading his arithmancy book. Draco might be considered as smart as me, but I can tell you now that my transfig theory is far better than his arithmancy and that's saying something. He's probably the only person in the year that challenges my status as the most academic in the year, and it annoys me because mostly he doesn't even try! He deserved falling behind in arithmancy the lazy, blood shaming git. I looked back down as a smug smile graces my lips and I turn the page in my book. He coughed and I looked up, but he remained impassive and reflective, looking intently at his page. I looked back at mine, shifted in my seat to get in a more comfortable position facing away from him. He coughed again. I looked at my watch, the crazy little muggle thing I only wear after school hours. Its nearly time for Hagrid's but I promised myself I'd finish this chapter. Then he does it again, and now I'm sure he's doing it just to piss me off and make me leave. I let out an agitated exhalation and continued to read, frustrated that he would do that. If you don't want to be here in this close proximity to me, find somewhere else to sit. I went back to my reading. ' _place the item on a firm surface, making sure that it is straight and unhindered in its posi-'_ *cough* ugh. Its not even a manly cough this time. Its shrill and definitely fake.

"Malfoy stop it." I said through gritted teeth, not turning to look at him.

"What?" he says pretending not to understand.

"Coughing. It's disruptive."

"Its called performing a bodily function, Granger. What? Do you want me to stop breathing as well?" he said silkily.

"Yes."

"Wow, enough with the death threats." He said coyly, and I can imagine him putting up his hands up in mock surrender, like I'm over-reacting.

"Right, _I'm_ the one issuing death threats." I said scathingly, as I whipped my head around to face him. "Malfoy, please. After all the things you say to me, _you_ are accusing _me_ of being the outrageously rude one?"

"Well you did just tell me to stop breathing."

"No, you offered." I said and sat back around, looked back down at my book. It went quiet. No one else in the library. Miss Pince had returned to her desk and seemed to be looking quite fervently down at her parchment. I heard a shuffling from behind me, heard his chair screech backward, his lazy steps coming toward me. He sits right next to me and I don't even flinch. He sits right next to me and I don't look up from my book. He sits right next to me and he just opens his bloody book and says nothing. Just sits there. _Reading._ How dare he.

I fidget in my chair, his proximity unnerves me to no end. I put my fingers in my hair to find my palms sweaty. "Look, Malfoy, I'm trying to read." And still HE SAYS NOTHING.

"Malfoy." I demand, but he shifts his chair closer. I stay put. I will not be moved.

"Malfoy, come on I just want to read."

"Why? Are you finding me distracting?" he looks up at me. Icy blue eyes meet mine but I stare hard back.

"Yes, for a matter for fact I am at the present considering you're pretty much sat in my lap."

"Hm, no. No, I'm not. I am simply sat next to you."

"What is this? Some kind of game? I'm not interested." I say flatly, finally shifting my chair away from him. He didn't answer me.

"See you're caving in to you're one weakness?" He said.

"See you're caving in to yours? I didn't realise you tried so hard to be a clever as me."

"Hm, no, I don't, not compared to how hard you try to be as clever as you." He said. I returned to reading my book.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asks, and I'm ready for an insult, he's lining it up.

"What." I say sharply.

"You won't be in the same league as everyone else?" he said, and he genuinely looked questioning, that insolent git.

"Oh it's all about blood status to you isn't it? We aren't in the dark ages anymore, Malfoy, maybe you hadn't realised." I began to stand picking up my book "We are made of the same things, blood, bones, it's the same. I pity you. So many people you'll close off, so many inspiring minds, revolutionary ideas, because of what? Ancestry?" I pick up my bag "you're pathetic! And if you hadn't realised, I'm not in the same league as everyone else, the purebloods I mean, I'm outsmarting them all!" the blood rushes to my cheeks, and I turn around striding out.

"Granger?" _ugh!_ No, he can't treat me like this any longer. I can't stand it. It does affect me. It does. It needs to stop.

"Granger. I know you can hear me. It quite rude to ignore people you know." He said calmly, he hadn't even got angry and that makes me angry. He just easily insults me, like its nothing. "Hey Granger, quit it. You don't have to leave."

"Well you won't, so I'd better." I said evenly, calming myself.

"Granger?" still walking.

"Granger?" keep walking.

"Granger?"

"What, Malfoy!" I whipped back around to see a smug smile playing gracefully on his lips. It made me shake.

"Isn't is strange? You've been reading and rereading the same page for 30 minutes," then he dragged his gaze slowly down over to my lips "yet, _I'm_ the one that gets you all red faced and puckered… and in just 10." Then he withdrew his gaze and returned to his reading.

I stood there looking at him, my brow furrowed in confusion. The last of my rage flushing immediately out of my cheeks, and this was beyond rage, I wasn't going to win, so there's no point being angry. I looked down at the floor. I didn't dare look back up at him to see that little smile. Godamn smug smile. Merlin. I turned and left. Who did he really think he was? How dare he.

As I exited the library, dignity moderately still in tact, I looked down at the muggle watch, and I'm not usually one for profanities but: _Shit._ I was late _again_. I really don't understand how this keeps happening. I'm usually really on time, if one _could_ ever be _really_ on time. But I just normally get it just right, you know. I had thought that a little bit of time in the library reading before having to make my way to Hagrid's would have been fine. I must've just got a bit carried away.

I started to run. Though it had been bright sunshine when I was in the library, by the time I had made it to the courtyard it had started to pour with rain. I grabbed the back of my robes and pulled them above my head. My feet clattered loudly against the stone until I reached the steps that led down onto the grassy hillside. It was muddy and wet, and I regretted not taking a cloak.

I reached Hagrid's only half alive; I was shivering and my hair was soaked.

"Get yehself insiyed. Look at yeh, half-formed ghost yer so pale." Hagrid said as he swung the door shut behind me. The boys were already longing about the small living space in the hut.

"Oh well, took you long enough 'mione." Ron said as I made my way past Hagrid.

"Yeah well I'm sorry, I got held up in the-"

"Library." Harry said.

"Yes, I was rereading-"

"That transfiguration book that you still haven't read because Mcgonagall's an idiot and you hate her?" Harry finished.

"Not the words I was going to use, but yes. Am I really that transparent?"

"It's a particular topic that you won't bloody _shut the hell up_ about 'mione, it not hard to guess."

"Hm." I said, collapsing in the large arm chair by the fire. "So don't let me interrupt, go on." I gestured with my hands for them to start talking.

"Well actually we weren't really talking." Harry said honestly.

"I assumed yeh want'd tea hermione?" Hagrid said as he shuffled back into the 'living room' a small tray in his hand with four mugs upon it.

"That's lovely Hagrid, thanks." I said taking the mug off the tray. "So you really haven't discussed anything?" I eyed them both suspiciously, my gaze finally settling on Harry.

"Look Hermione, there's not much to tell, and I'd really rather not think about it." Harry said glumly.

"Yeah s'alright Hermione. You're making a big deal about everything like you always do. Guys deal with stuff differently, no need to talk everything through. Right, Harry?" Ron said clapping him on the back. Yeah real tough Ron.

"It wouldn't mind talkin' 'bout it, Hermione's righ, Ron." Said Hagrid and I gave him a small look as thanks. And I got the feeling that as much as I cared for Harry, Hagrid was the same, he was just awkward with this kind off stuff. Maybe Ron was right, I should stop trying to get Harry to talk to me, but he needs to know that we're there for him despite what people say. That us three have achieved more together than we ever could have alone, and I don't want Harry to do it alone. I can't imagine what all those years must have been like at the Dursley's, pushing his feelings down and ignoring them, feeling out of place and alone, but he needs to know that he's no alone now. That we don't want him to be alone. I was starting to get really frustrated with Ron, he's doing what he thinks is right, but its all wrong. He's doing what Harry says but not looking behind the words.

"Yeah, s'pose. None of it really matters though does it. Ministry are being a bunch of clowns, bloody politics crumbling in on itself. I say we'll have new minister soon." Ron said, confidently.

"Ron they wont get rid on Fudge." I said dismissing his claims, he really could be an idiot sometimes.

"Nah, ruddy Minister's wedged 'imself in ain't he? First this whole mix up wih 'arry, next he's blaming Dumbledore. All finger pointed in opposite directions. He won't take theh blame for nothin'" Said Hagrid.

"Well my Mum has never much liked Fudge anyway." Ron said.

"What's that got to do with current affairs?" I questioned

"Nothing, I'm just saying."

"Like Ron said, none of it matters anyway. We're at Hogwarts. We're safe." Harry said, though I don't think he quite meant it. We lapsed into a welcomed silence. Hagrid's place was always warm and cheerful, but this last year has been rough on us all, what with Cedric dying, and you-know-who back its hard to find a legitimate moment of peace. I mean when your mind is at rest and you're wholly relaxed. Hagrid's has always done that for me, but tonight I'm not sure. There's anew air about the place. It doesn't really feel like Hagrid's any more, but more like an escape route. Somewhere we come to feel safe, but in these times we never really do.

"Hagrid, the fire's dying out." I said.

"Yeh yer righ, Ron come with me and fetch some logs? There round the back." Hagrid asked Ron. It wasn't so much of a question though. Ron begrudgingly rose from his seat and followed Hagrid outside. Harry and I sat for a moment. He shuffled in his chair, then turned to face me properly in the arm chair.

"You don't have to keep asking me, you know?" He said softly.

"I just want to know you're alright." I said.

"I am." Then we lapsed into silence again. I watched as the last flecks of light in the fire place died.

"What the Ministry is saying is bollocks." I said and looked at him as his gaze returned to the fireplace.

"Yep."

"Fudge is an idiot."

"Yep."

"We are here for you." I said looking at him intently when his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"I don't expect you to be." He said. There was a large thump from outside followed by howl (I assumed was from Hagrid) and a high pitched voice shouting rather rapidly (I expected from Ron). The door flung open and the two of them entered:

"I told yeh Ron! Don't you be messing aroun' with the heavy logs!"

"I was trying to make sure _you_ could get to the small ones!" they bickered settling the logs down in front of the fireplace. I stood up.

"Hagrid, we'd better be off anyway. We're way past curfew." I said, and Harry stood aswell.

"Yeh, yer righ', well off with yehs then." He sad, always sad when we have to leave. I turned toward the door.

"Bye Hagrid." Ron said as he unlocked the latch. "Yeah, thanks for the tea." I smiled good heartedly as I said it, and walked toward the door. Me and Ron left first, leaving Hagrid and Harry to say their goodbyes.

We made our way back toward the castle.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Leave comments id really appreciate it. What did you like or dislike, anything you thought was out of character? What else do you want to see?**_


End file.
